Ultra chaos
by Revenant Grux cuz yea
Summary: Two wars unite two different characters on a decaying world! Weird ultralisk x neko girl protagonists fluff. Rated M for FREEDOM! Edit: I have decided to make the human protagonist's world have some features from a game called Epic War. I will use things from epic war 3, 4 & 5 only, as I have never played the others and she will have some minor dark souls cinder-like powers. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 **A Zerg, A shotgun, And you.**

Bane. A name who striked fear in Terrans, Protoss and Zerg alike. Luckily for the latter, he was on their side.

Sophie. A catgirl in the world of Rennew, low class mage and princess of the city of Phoenix.

Both didn't know eachother. Heck, their world didn't even know about the Zerg, Protoss, or the Terrans, for that matter! Yet, destiny, as cruel as she always is, united them through **WAR**.

Neither wanted it, both got themselves trapped. And after escaping, by pure chance, they met. Will they survive? Or will. They. FIGHT. This is their story. And this… Is going to end really well. **"ULTRA SHOWTIME!"**

 **A/N: Hey there u little fellas and fellos! I'M BACK! This is just another story, and as always a good one! (I hope). Hope you have a nice day, and see u laters!**


	2. Chaos

**FOR THE SWARM!**

Death. Everywhere you looked at, zergs of all shapes and sizes layed on a pile of their own carapace and GORE. The planet's name was Zeraz, last planet owned by the swarm of the Lord of Claws. Terrans, Protoss and enemy Zerg were quickily destroying any resistance, and the swarm of claws were at their last bastion. The alphas and the lord, along with the evolution master, Crow, were reunited at the last evolution chamber, behind the last hive cluster.

Zaryla: _My lord! We are loosing too quickily! Our forces are going to-_

Cernes: I know. We are going to loose. That's why you have been called here.

I am destroying us… With our enemies together. I am activating the bane-destruction.

Zergling: _Are you sure, my lord? This could be our end!_

Cernes: Yes. Only three of us will leave. Me… Crow…. and Bane.

All alphas inmediatly turned their head(s) to the biggest of them all. The small ultralisk was surprised, but didn't show it. "Why?" There were others stronger than him. Smarter. Faster. Some could even fly! So… Why him?

A li'l bit of backstory required. You see, Cernes was the result of a "failed" infested terran. Dumped into space, /(for some reason Abathur hasn't told me yet)\ he, by pure chance and luck, encountered a psionic rift, which did not only grant him inmense power, but transported him away from the original swarm. Free from the influence of the Queen Bitch of the universe (AKA the original Queen Of Blades/Sarah Kerrigan) and the Overmind he created his own swarm, with… a few differences. First of all, a new evolution master was (somehow) created. Named Crow, this evolution master was… Much more emotionally clever than Abbie. Mostly, because he had DNA from Cernes. Second, his Zerg were much more clever, thanks to a semi-free will sistem. Third difference, the alphas. Psionically and phisically modified by Crow and Cernes themselves, they were as powerful as a small army of their respective species, with only one alpha of each zerg caste being active. From broodmothers to overseers, and even spine and spore crawlers, this alpha was the strongest, smartest and most powerful of them. Most were improved; armor raised, extra limbs, more holes for more spines, you name it. But Bane… Bane was probable the smallest ultralisk. Why? His body muscle, bones, organs, everithing had been compacted or optimizad for making him at minimum have cuadruple the strenght of a basic ultra. His size was shortened as a result, and now Bane stood at a proud 6 meters of height. Some may say this was rather stupid, but in reality Bane alone could (theoretically) lift up 7 siege tanks WHILE wrestling a normal ultra without breaking a sweat. He also had a pair of arms, situated between his Kaiser blades for grabbing objects and, the secret dream of every ultralisk, hugging.

Now seriously though, these arms were useful for more important stuff. Example? Lifting ridiculous amounts of weight. Or lifting objects for transport /(A BANELING IN THE ROOFTOP! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!)\\.

But Bane's true powers appear in his ridicoulously powerful psionics. You see, Cernes wanted a smarter and creative swarm… Wich he got, making all the alphas as intelligent as broodmothers. And Bane was not only icredibly more clever… but he could ALSO use psionic attacks and some forms of telekinesis. Even with this dangerous modifications Cernes managed to create a brood almost as strong as the original swarm… almost. The queen of blades could NOT allow that. And seeing even MORE Zerg around, Terrans and Protoss attacked.

 **Present.**

As chaos raged outside, inside the evolution chamber Crow, Cernes and Bane were concentrated in the middle of the room, channeling their powers into a single point. Something that looked like a warp gate was slowly appearing at the middle. Once it was finished, a little sphere of blue, purple, and black energy swirled in the middle of the chamber.

Cernes: Welp… This is it. Take the larva and we're going out.

Bane:….

Crow: Understood. Intiate planet destruction?

Cernes:… Yes. Blow this baneling and everithing on it.

With those words, the four crossed the portal, dissapearing in a shimmer of blue light.

 **Terran base, Moment of teletransport, 9:00 p.m.**

A tremor was all the warning they had. With a quake that shook the entire world… the MASSIVE baneling camuflated as a planet exploded. Acid and carapace were showered into all the creatures in the surface and atmosphere on the planet… and, by luck, not hitting the ship James Raynor was, nor the leviathan of kerrigan, nor the mothership of Artanis.

And, with that, Zeraz was no more.

 _In a world with magic and fantastic creatures, a portal appeared. Four unknown creatures appeared. Now, they didn't know it… but they would change history._ _ **Forever.**_

 **A/N: Gooood goooood, this took me MUCH more than espected. I will try to update sooner… and don't fuck up with my store setting… Again. Seeya laters.**


End file.
